Night in the Shell Cottage
by LilWeasleyGirl26
Summary: Couldnt think of any other title... Summary: Ron couldnt sleep so he comforts Hermione in the Shell Cottage the night after the incident in Malfoy Manor. Rated T for language.


A/N: So I've been bored and decided to write another Romione oneshot.

* * *

I'm lying down on the bed I'm supposed to be sleeping in while at the Shell Cottage. I've been trying to sleep for more than an hour but I can't. I glance towards Harry, sleeping on the bed across mine, before I stare back at the ceiling. I can't help but get mad at him. How can he be asleep so soundly? I mean, isn't he thinking about what happened earlier today? About Dobby dying, about Hermione getting tortured? Hermione... She's the reason why I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, her screams drift back to my mind. I imagine that I'm still in the cellar not being able to rescue her. And that sodding Harry telling me to be quiet the whole time she was screaming her lungs out. I sigh. I can't take it; I need to see how Hermione's doing in the other room, even if Fleur told me not to disturb her.

I got out of my room, taking my wand with me.

_Why the fuck does it have to be so dark in here... _

"Lumos" I whisper as I continue to walk to where Hermione was sleeping. I gently open the door, careful not to wake anyone. I can see her on the bed, in a foetal position. I close the door and quietly walk towards her.

_Fuck... She sounds like she's crying. _ I can hear her sobbing very faintly. I sat at the edge of the bed, not looking at her.

_She must be asleep. _ Her back was facing me, so it was hard for me to tell if she was awake or not. I looked at her body which was shaking. I saw her arms entangled to the other, I think.

"Hermione," I say as I rub her back lovingly. She still crying. I held her left shoulder and rolled her on her back. She's asleep.

_Shit, she's bleeding..._ I raised her left arm, the one with the word carved on. She's been scratching it.

"Hermione, wake up... please" I tell her, still holding her arm, not touching the part of the scar.

_What the hell do I do? _ I scan the room for something, a towel, anything. Just across the room, there was a table, I put her arm down gently and walked to it. There was a small basin with water on top of the table and a few towels next to it. I brought the table and everything else beside thhe bed so I can aid her.

I sit back down on the bed. "Hermione, love, please wake up" I shake her gently but still nothing, she's still sobbing, asleep. I sighed. I got one of the towels and dipped at part of it in the water, then I held her left hand while I dabbed the towel on her skin, carefully soaking the blood. Hermione shifted. I dipped it in the water again then repeated the process. She must've noticed because she opened her eyes after a few moments.

"R-ron?" She said

"Shhh, I'm here, Hermione. I'm just wiping blood off of your arm, okay?"

She nodded

"Does it hurt?" I asked

"A bit"

After the blood was gone, I checked the drawers of the table for a potion and a gauze. Luckily, there was.

I got another towel and poured a the healing potion on it.

"It wont work" Hermione said as I was going to rub it on her scar. I looked at her, puzzled. "It wont work, Ron," She repeated, "Fleur tried it. No matter what healing charm or spell she did, it wont work" A few tears escaped her eyes, "Why wouldnt it get off of me, Ron? Why doesnt the potions heal it?"

I sighed and wiped the tears on her face. "It's because she put a spell on it – Bellatrix" I told her. But, I still rubbed the potion on her arm.

"Because she doesnt want me to forget what I am, right? That I'm a just a filthy mudblood... Why are you still putting the potion on it? You know it wouldnt do anything"

"It's just to close the scar. And dont call yourself that, Hermione, please. It doesnt matter if you're a Muggle-born, you've done very great things for the Wizarding World, love. Okay?"

She nodded.

"Here," I started, "So you wont be reminded of what she calls you..." I say as I wrap the gauze around her arm then tied it.

"Thank you, Ron" She said

"You're welcome"

I levitated the table back to it's original position then walked towards the door, so I could go back to my own room.

"Dont leave me, please" I heard her

I turned around and sat back down, beside her.

"Here," She moved to her right, giving me space then lifted up the blanket, "Please, sleep beside me."

I nodded and slipped in and laid beside her. She shifted and put her head on my chest, wrapping her arms around my torso. I smiled and put my own arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

We remained in complete silence until she spoke

"Ron, I'm scared..."

"Dont be scared, love, I'm here beside you"

"Why do you call me that?" She looked up at me "Do you mean it? Do you really love me?"

"I do, Hermione. I love you. I know I left you before but I'm here now, dont be scared okay"

She nodded but spoke again, "Arent you scared?"

"Right now? No... Not unless you're going to attack my bollocks or something"

She chuckled for a while, "I wouldnt do that, and no, Ron, I dont mean now, I mean, the war"

"Of course I am. I mean, we're only eighteen and we're gonna fight a dark wizard. I'm frightened, really"

"I want to go home, I want to be back with my parents. I miss them but they dont even know who I am" She said as she started crying again

"Shh, dont cry. I promise I'll protect you, that you'll still be with your parents after the war. I wouldnt let you die"

"B-but ww-what if you die b-because of me? I wouldnt forgive myself"

"I wont..."

"I want us to be both alive after the war, Ron. I dont want you to die for me"

"Shh, Hermione, stop crying" I used my thumb to wipe the tears from her face.

"No, I wont let you die, Ron! Especially not for me!"

"Shh, okay, love, I wont die..." I tried to calm her down but she wouldnt listen

"I want to either live with you or die with you... I can live without you" She gripped my shirt the started sobbing uncontrolably.

_Fuck, I dont know what to say... _

"Hermione," I rubbed her back, trying to comfort her, "Hermione, look at me, we'll survive the war together okay?"

"Promise me then! That neither of us will die!"

I sighed, "I promise that I will do my best so that the two of us will live"

Again, we remained silent for a few minutes.

_I just hope that I can keep that promise anyway... I also couldn't live without her_

"Ron?" She looked up at me again

"Hmm?"

"I love you" She said sweetly

I smiled, "I love you, too, Hermione"

"Ron, I-I want us to be together...only if you want to"

Again, I smiled at her, "I want us to be together, too, love"

"Really?"

"Yes, really"

"I-I want us to have a family when we're older..."

"I want us to have one, too. We'll live in our own home. Will you like that, Hermione?"

She nodded, "Am I your g-girlfriend now?"

"As long as I'm your boyfriend"

She giggled

"Go to sleep, love, I'll be here when you wake up. I love you"

"I love you, too, Ron"

She snuggled against my chest and after a few minutes, I heard her soft snores. I kissed her forehead before slumping back on the pillow.

_I can finally go to sleep._

Despite the horrible things that happened during the day, the night was one of the happiest nights of my life.

* * *

A/N: I'm still not that good in writing fics, I know. Anyway, reviews are appreciated x

A/N (8/23/2012): Thanks for the reviews! I know it has grammatical errors, sorry, English isnt my first language so...

** Gag Hafrunt: **Thanks for that, I changed the spelling :D

** xxBlacksxxDaughterxx: **Thank you x

And to the other four who reviewed, thank you so much. I'm glad you liked it.


End file.
